


Reasons Why

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AAAHHH, Because I can, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Two shots, one shots, reasons why i enjoy this ship, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: A collection of stories written by me about the poly ship of Claire, Jim, and Toby because I love them!





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about how and when they fell for each other and when they realized it! (there is little to no dialog in this chapter)

It all started with Toby, Toby fell for his best friend and HARD. Toby figured it out when Jim first defended him back in middle school, actually, it wasn't the first time but it was the first time someone physically tried to hurt him. Jim always stood up to people calling Toby names and stuff like that, but the first time someone shoved Toby into the wall causing Jim to lost it. Jim ran in and punched the bully to the ground, he then took Toby by the hand and ran, they ran all the way home and ran into Jim's house locking the door behind them. Toby, throughout the whole experience was both awestruck and amazed that someone would have actually done that for him. At that moment Toby felt his heart race, both from the running and the crush he developed for his best friend.

when Jim ran off to the Darklands by himself Toby blamed himself for not being strong enough or fast enough or just plain enough. it was Claire that made him feel better, she stayed with him for hours as they both hugged each other, cried, and made a plan to get Jim back.

What made Toby fall for Claire was a few days afterward, when Steve shoved Toby and said things like he was useless or he was nothing without Jim there to protect him. but as Toby was about to give up hope trying to struggle away from Steve, Claire came and hit him upside the head with a book, hard. causing Steve to drop Toby and glared at Claire, she growled and kicked the feet out from under him and grabbed Toby by the hand and lead him away to class. Mary stood in the background taking pictures of the whole event. but by the end of the day, Toby realized the same feeling he had for his best friend were the same for Claire as well. 

a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest making him feel like he was floating on air. Toby didn't know what to do.

Claire obviously liked Jim, her crush on him grew when he first tried out for the school play. She saw his performance and thought it was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen, she saw how much those words meant to him and it made her heart do summersaults. But he feelings started to falter when he started to act like a jerk and then trashed her house, but when he saved her from the goblin attack he feelings returned twice fold. She wanted to all she could to help him in any way she could to make life easier for him.

At first, Toby was a butt, he was rude to her and treated her like she wasn't worthy to be there. But after their bonding experience and the creation of Toby's Warhammer, he wasn't that bad. Sure he had a few sly comments now and again but that didn't stop them from becoming friends. It wasn't until Jim left for the Darklands that she saw how much toby cared for Jim, they cried together and held each other until the next morning, and even after that, they skipped school so they could fully calm down and collect themselves. One day during training, Claire was sparing with Draal while Toby was in school tutorials, Draal brought up how close he and Toby have gotten causing Claire to become flustered and try to think of an excuse. 

Draal laughed and went onto say “from the many months of knowing you three, and the many years I have witnessed them from the shadows I have come to learn that humans are strange,”

Blinky joined in as added, “humans have many strange customs, from their celebrations of a fat man that brings gifts and the baby that shoots people to their mating choices. In the troll community, trolls generally have one mate but more than often can have more than one, but what I have noticed in humans it is taboo to have more than one.” 

As they ranted to Claire, who usually ecstatic to listen to troll lore now to flustered about the topic, Claire just stopped training and sat down on the ground contemplating her feelings for the two boys.

Jim knew he loved Claire, he had a crush on her since the last year in middle school when they had beginner Spanish together. Jim saw how fluent she was in Spanish and it motivated him to learn the language, the next year he decided to take it again to improve on it but was unfortunate enough to get senor Uhl as a teacher causing him to fail to have to repeat Spanish the next year. Jim had little interaction with Claire beside the occasional hi they would have in the hallway or when Jim would nervously try and speak to her in Spanish. 

Jim knew he loved Claire and was happy to show it, when the three of them plus Blinky, AAARRRGGHH and Draal became team trollhunter he realized the small warm feeling he got as he watched toby and claire interact, the smiled they shared when training and the way they hugged him, all of those thing contributed to jim realizing he loved the both of them and he wanted to protect them from anything and everything wrong in this world, which meant even running away to fight without them and to protect them by leaving them behind to not let them get involved.

He was the Trollhunter after all.


End file.
